Empyreal
E M P Y R E A L inktober adopt from cloud: She was waiting... and waiting... and waiting. It was cold :oh so cold ::shivering down her spines :::biting in to her scales ::::gripping her bones in its cold embrace But she wouldn't leave. She was waiting. And in this cold, cold, place, she would wait. No matter how many icicles formed, how the cold was eating her up... She would wait. And she would stay until her love came and thawed that frozen heart. Stunning coding is by Essence! A P P E A R A N C E text P E R S O N A L I T Y text H I S T O R Y Empyreal was a young, fiery SkyWing who worked as a diplomat for her tribe. She was often sent to other kingdoms to negotiate things like treaties or trade affairs, meaning she was quick with her words and logical in her thoughts. Despite being born to two quite rich parents, she chose this path, and she stuck with it. Empy's life progressed fairly normally - that is, until she met her. Apricity was a chilly looking animus IceWing with the warmest heart Empy had ever encountered. When they first met during a diplomatic mission of Empy's to the Ice Kingdom, they got into a heated debate over something government-ish yet not very important here, and they were sent outside to cool off (hahhaha pun) (Empy wearing an enchanted bracelet, of course). As soon as they stepped out the door, Apricity turned to Empy and made a joke about how SkyWings debated (fast, furious, and without any pause to think). Empy responded by acting offended and totally making it over-the-top theatrical, which Apricity burst into laughter at. Call her hopeless, but Empy found her eyes tracking Apricity with a little more intensity needed during their conversation. And converse they did. Although from two completely different backgrounds, the two had incredible chemistry, and they stayed out there chatting for so long that others began to wonder what they were up to. After they returned inside, they continued debating, but Empy's heart wasn't in it anymore. Her gaze wandered to Apricity whenever she sat down, and her stomach fluttered whenever the animus looked at her. For the next few weeks, Empy dawdled and dragged behind her group whenever they told her they needed to leave the Ice Kingdom. She didn't want to leave Apricity, because some odd, nonsensical part of her told her that... they could have a future together. Finally, a lovestruck Empy was forced to go back to the Sky Kingdom, where she lived out a few mundane normal months. Yes, they were the same as they had been before, but after feeling the affection that she had felt for Apricity, everything felt... boring. So it was an utter surprise when Apricity turned up on her doorstep, eyes red-rimmed from crying and expression hopeful. Of course, Empy let her in. Empy managed to force the truth out of Apricity with coaxing, wheedling, and good ol' fashioned bribing. It turned out that the animus had been banished from the kingdom in a rare incident of losing her temper - her relationship with her father had always been rocky, but when he insulted her magic, something possessed her to turn it on him. Apricity was exiled from her home, her father dead. She had nowhere to go, no one to lean on. So, remembering the only friend she had outside her tribe, she tracked down Empy and turned up on her doorstep and now... here she was. Empy was dizzied by her story, only able to say "I need to sit down for a second" before collapsing on a chair. Apricity watched her anxiously, but said nothing. "So, can I stay here?" she finally asked tentatively, two minutes and seven seconds into a tense silence. "I'm sorry to turn up out of the blue, I really am, but... please. Do it for me." Gingerly, Empy reached over and rested her talon on Apricity's. Ice-blue scales, freezing to the touch, flinched away for a moment, before relaxing into orange ones. And finally, Apricity, exhausted from her ordeal, collapsed against Empy and sobbed. Empy sat there quietly, her tail twined with Apricity's and patiently waiting for the downpour to stop. It eventually did, and gentler than a lamb, Empy untangled herself and went to set up a guest bedroom for the IceWing - because she had a feeling Apricity would be here for quite a bit. A B I L I T I E S text R E L A T I O N S H I P S N A M E text N A M E text N A M E text T R I V I A text G A L L E R Y text Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Animus Enchanted Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Stardust the IceWing-RainWing) Category:Occupation (Government Official)